


Три грани Новолуния

by faikit



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди, одержимые любовью, становятся слепы и глухи ко всему на свете, кроме своей любви. Они так же не принадлежат себе, как рабы, прикованные к скамьям на галере.<br/>Сомерсет Моэм. Луна и грош</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Часть 1. Белла**

 

16 сентября   
В доме кто-то был, он оставил записку, чтобы Чарли знал, где меня искать. Как только я это поняла, возникло страшное подозрение. Скорее в комнату! Закрыть дверь на замок и проверить плеер!   
Вроде, все точно так, как было утром. От нажатия кнопки медленно поднялась крышка.   
Пусто!   
Альбом, который подарила Рене, на кровати, там же, где я его оставила. Дрожащими руками открываю обложку. Листать дальше первой страницы не нужно. Металлические уголки на месте, а вот фотография… Осталась только моя кособокая надпись: «Эдвард Каллен. Кухня Чарли, 13 сентября».   
Все, больше искать незачем, вряд ли что-нибудь пропустил…   
«Ты сможешь жить полноценной жизнью, будто никогда меня не знала», – обещал он. И соврал.   
Пол в моей комнате гладкий, деревянный. Касаюсь его ступнями, затем ладонями, а теперь – виском. Милый Господи, пусть я потеряю сознание! Увы… Волны страшной боли, прежде лизавшие ноги, поднимаются и накрывают с головой.   
А мне и не хочется всплывать…   
  
ОКТЯБРЬ.   
НОЯБРЬ.   
ДЕКАБРЬ.   
ЯНВАРЬ.   
  
2 февраля   
  
Элис, ты исчезла, как и все остальные, с кем же мне теперь говорить?.. Я сбита с толку… Ты уехала, и он уехал… Вы увезли с собой все, что было у меня в жизни… Куда бы я не посмотрела, я везде вижу, что рядом нет его, словно у меня в груди пробили огромную дыру… Хотя где-то я даже рада, лишь боль напоминает мне о том, что он был в моей жизни… что все вы в ней были…   
  
  
10 февраля   
  
Знаешь, Элис, если зажмуриться, то можно думать о чем-то хорошем. Только очень важно в этот момент не открывать глаза, иначе все тут же все станет реальным, а я не хочу назад. Я как в ватном коконе, и мне хорошо в нем, уютно, почти не больно. Мое сердце бьется… Как смеет оно биться, разве я живу? Но сердце стучит и медленно гонит кровь по венам. Кровь! Теперь я вспомнила, все из-за моей крови, она – мое проклятье. Незачем больше жить, кажется. Постой, дай подумать, есть что-то важное… Я не могу вспомнить. Ах, да - Чарли и Рене, им будет очень больно, я не могу. Пусть уж лучше больно будет мне.   
  
15 февраля   
  
Элис, мне всегда, каждую ночь, снится один и тот же сон: я бегу по лесу, пытаясь кого-то отыскать… Я не уверена, что помню, кого именно. Вокруг сумерки, и я теряю направление… Все время падаю, я ведь неуклюжая, ты помнишь. А лес такой пустой, деревья мертвые и даже ветра нет. Я бегу, бегу, выбиваясь из сил. А когда мои легкие начинают взрываться, я чувствую боль и понимаю, что еще жива. Это плохо. Иногда мне так хочется умереть во сне, чтобы все закончилось быстрее. А когда я падаю в овраг, в один и тот же овраг каждую ночь, над головой восходит луна. Нет, о чем это я - луны нет, нынче же новолуние. Яркий свет становится все ближе, ближе… Вот он проникает сквозь нижние ветви деревьев надо мной… Ах, Элис, это ангел! Невыносимо прекрасный ангел с бронзовыми кудрями и золотистыми глазами! Он улыбается мне, я протягиваю к нему руку, и тогда он смеется и говорит: «Ты не нужна мне, Белла! Ты мне не подходишь. Ведь ты – никто…» Это не обидно, я знаю, что мне не место рядом с этим божеством, я просто хочу глядеть на него бесконечно, слушать его серебряный голос, какие бы слова он не говорил. Элис, я всегда просыпаюсь в этот момент. Милая Элис, мне никогда не дают досмотреть сон до конца! Кто-то страшно кричит в моей комнате, и я просыпаюсь! Ну почему же нужно кричать именно в такой волшебный момент, это ведь так жестоко – не дать мне слушать серебряные колокольчики. Я просыпаюсь на жестком деревянном полу у открытого окна. Я говорила тебе, что больше не сплю на кровати? Не могу спать на своей пустой и холодной кровати. Мне кажется, что однажды она поглотит меня, задушив мягким матрацем. На полу так безопасно - твердо и прохладно, как у него на груди. Легко дышать, и я всегда чувствую себя на поверхности. Особенно я люблю одно местечко, почти под самым окном. Когда я кладу на эту половицу голову, мое ухо слышит убаюкивающую музыку. Как будто очень далеко он играет на рояле мою колыбельную…   
  
17 февраля   
  
Элис, сегодня я сидела в своем кресле у окна, ты знаешь, я там сижу почти все время, потому что когда вот так, не двигаясь, смотрю в окно, мне кажется, что я застываю. Становлюсь такой же каменной и ледяной, как вы, и тогда не так больно. О чем это я… Ах, да! Так вот, как-то сидя, я представляла себя такой как вы, и совсем окоченела. Пришлось набрать горячую ванну. Просто чтобы согреться. Стало тепло и хорошо, тогда погрузилась под воду с головой. И знаешь, когда мне стало не хватать воздуха, вдруг показалось, что через толщу воды я вижу его лицо. Он смотрел на меня и говорил что-то – губы шевелились, но слов я не слышала. Он такой красивый, Элис! Я побоялась всплывать, чтобы видение не исчезло. А потом в глазах потемнело. И я вдруг уже на полу, откашливаюсь. А Чарли колотит в дверь.   
  
22 февраля   
  
Элис, вчера Чарли весь вечер разговаривал по телефону с Рене. Они говорили о переезде. И о больнице… Сперва я расстроилась, что Чарли не сказал мне о том, что болен и нуждается в лечении. Он больше не доверяет мне? Наверное, это какой-то секрет, что-то слишком личное, чтобы делиться со мной. И я ушла в свою комнату, не желая выглядеть навязчивой, хотя стало немного обидно, ведь я же его дочь. А позже папа сам пришел ко мне комнату и стал укладывать мои вещи. Я была готова остаться на некоторое время в доме одна, если уж Чарли так необходимо ненадолго уехать. Я ведь взрослая девочка, Элис, ты знаешь, я могу сама о себе позаботиться. Но зачем он собирал мои вещи? Ведь не мог же всерьез считать, что они ему пригодятся там, куда он собирается? Я замерла в недоумении, пытаясь понять его действия. А потом он сказал… он что-то сказал… обо мне… я не помню… я не помню, что произошло, но когда пришла в себя, в моей комнате стоял такой беспорядок, будто она находилась в домике Дороти во время урагана! Вся моя одежда была разбросана по полу, диски сметены с прикроватного столика и, кажется, растоптаны… Впрочем – кому теперь нужна музыка? А Чарли выглядел так, будто впервые видит меня.   
Очень саднило горло, а нос заложило, как при простуде. Потом папа говорил о том, что не оставит меня одну, и я была ему очень благодарна за это. Он взял с меня слово, что я снова стану хорошей девочкой, и я пообещала, хотя и не поняла, что сделала не так. Но ведь ты понимаешь, Элис, что когда человек болен, пообещаешь ему все, что угодно, лишь бы он не расстраивался. Вот я и пообещала Чарли…   
  
1 марта   
  
Элис, я снова хожу в школу, прилежно учусь и стараюсь не беспокоить Чарли, он и так слишком нервничает, я это вижу. Наверное, я виновата, что он так и не смог уехать на лечение из-за того, что побоялся оставить меня одну. Жаль, что в Форксе больше нет Карлайла, я уверена, он помог бы папе. Я стараюсь держаться непринужденно, и если вижу, что папа обращается ко мне, улыбаюсь ему в ответ, хотя не всегда понимаю, что именно он произнес. Звуки по-прежнему достигают моего сознания, как сквозь толстый слой тумана. Элис, ты же знаешь Чарли, он всегда был рад моей улыбке, почему же сейчас он смотрит на нее напряженно и даже будто бы испуганно. Замирает в такой позе, словно готов подхватить меня, если я начну падать – руки вытянуты вперед и все его тело подается в моем направлении. Но ведь я твердо стою на ногах, как никогда раньше, я даже почти перестала чувствовать себя неуклюжей.   
Вчера нас навестил друг Чарли Билли Блэк. Он привез с собой сына, Джейкоба. Удивительно, как быстро мальчик растет. Ведь он младше меня всего на два года, а выглядит намного старше, я дала бы ему лет двадцать. Я готовила сандвичи гостям, и Джейкоб помогал мне. Он такой внимательный и… живой. Мне тепло и хорошо рядом с ним, только взгляд его немного странный, он смотрит так, будто ему чего-то невыносимо жаль. И говорит со мной тихо и медленно, словно боится напугать. Смешной, я ведь не маленькая!.. А когда я взяла кухонный нож, чтобы нарезать овощи для сандвичей, он так мягко и настойчиво вынул его из моих рук и произнес: «Осторожно, Белла, я помогу тебе, сам все нарежу...» Такой милый! Он напомнил мне кого-то, такого же заботливого… Не вспомню никак… Может, кто-то из моих одноклассников?.. Майк? О, Боже, Элис, я должна сегодня работать в магазин Ньютонов, еще успею. Ты простишь меня? Мне ведь нужно копить деньги на колледж. Допишу тебе после…   
  
13 марта   
  
Элис, сегодня очень странный день. Во-первых, прошлой ночью мой сон не был обычным - я просто бежала по лесу, отчаянно, словно меня преследовали. Я впервые никого не искала, а просто бежала, долго и отчаянно, кажется, даже упала лишь однажды. И никто в моей комнате не разбудил меня громкими криками, может, он уже устал пугать меня? Это хорошо. Но и ангела во сне я тоже не видела… Как жаль!   
Во-вторых, утром пропали ключи от моего пикапа, я перевернула весь дом, но так и не нашла их. Потом решила, что просто забыла их в замке зажигания, но машины на подъездной дорожке тоже не оказалось. Очень не хочется думать, что кто-то украл старенький «шевроле», ведь мой папа – шеф полиции, и он не позволит обижать его дочь подобными выходками! В-третьих, из-за отсутствия машины я опоздала в школу. Мне было крайне неловко входить в кабинет биологии посреди урока, но я набралась смелости и вошла. Села за свою парту, ну ты знаешь, где я обычно сижу – предпоследняя парта в среднем ряду. Мистер Баннер не отчитал меня, а только спросил – хорошо ли я себя чувствую, и весь класс провожал меня взглядами. Я успела заметить, с какой жалостью смотрит на меня Анжела, она, видимо, решила, что мне влетит за опоздание. Ох, Элис, я давно не общалась с этой милой девушкой, она всегда была ко мне так добра! А Джессика посмотрела на меня очень раздраженно. Разве я обидела ее?.. Я ведь и словом с ней не перемолвилась за последние несколько месяцев!   
Так как все не сводили с меня глаз, я решила, что невежливо будет проигнорировать вопрос мистера Баннера, и объяснила, что из-за пропажи машины пришла в школу пешком, поэтому опоздала. И тогда за соседней партой раздался язвительный голос Лорен Меллори: « Ты шла прямиком через лес? Вы только поглядите на ее обувь, будто глину месила ногами!» Я недоуменно поглядела на свои кроссовки - я шла по асфальту всю дорогу до школы. И к тому же… Господи, Элис, мои кроссовки были облеплены грязью до щиколоток! А дождь шел вчера, и утром уже прекратился. Что со мной не так? Лорен продолжила почти шепотом: «Что, красавчик Каллен больше не возит принцессу Беллу в серебристой карете? Приходится ножками перебирать?» Но в повисшей тишине это слышали все, двадцать пять пар глаз были устремлены на меня, включая мистера Баннера. Но не это меня смутило, милая Элис… ЕГО имя как кинжалом полоснуло по ране в области груди… Я даже растеряно опустила глаза – показалось, что блузка немедленно пропитается кровью из открывшейся раны. Обхватила себя руками, зажимая эту рану, стягивая ее края, чтобы кровь не пролилась на одежду. Потом ноги стали ватными, и свет неожиданно погас, принося тишину… Мне не хотелось выходить из темноты и покоя, но голос Чарли звал меня, и потихоньку я стала искать, откуда он меня зовет. Это же Чарли, он важен для меня! Я пришла в себя в его патрульной машине. Элис, Чарли сказал, что парни из Ла Пуш обнаружили мой пикап около твоего дома, в пригороде Форкса. Удивительно, зачем воришке нужно было ехать в такую даль и бросать машину в глухом лесу? Как он добрался обратно без машины, ведь это так неблизко! Да и что он там делал? А еще Чарли сетовал на то, что вчерашняя ночная работа (Элис, ходят слухи, что в Форксе появились громадные медведи-людоеды) не позволила ему присмотреть за мной, и что вся прихожая в следах высохшей грязи, как и мои кроссовки. О, Боже, Элис, неужели вор взял не только пикап, но и воспользовался моей обувью? Но зачем? Странный день, Элис.   
  
16 марта   
  
Элис, Чарли запретил мне ходить в школу. Сказал, что пойду, когда мне станет немножко лучше. Странно, я ведь хорошо себя чувствую. Но, знаешь, я довольна, мне совершенно не хочется опять видеть надутую Джессику. И всех остальных тоже не очень. Почему-то захотелось увидеть только Джейка, он добрый и милый. Когда Чарли ушел на работу, я села в свой пикап и поехала в резервацию. Когда-то мы бывали там с папой, и я помнила дорогу. Джейк удивился, когда меня увидел, он как раз ремонтировал свой байк в гараже. Но не выгнал меня и не сказал ничего. Провел внутрь, вручил банку с колой. Я просто сидела и смотрела на него, а он рассказывал что-то, не помню, кажется, что-то смешное. Жалко, что я не умею смеяться. Попросила его дать прокатиться на мотоцикле, но он отказал мне. Сказал - не стоит. Почему? А потом приходили его друзья, но смотрели так, что мне не понравилось… Я даже поежилась, Элис. И уехала. А Джейк не остановил меня.   
  
17 марта   
  
Знаешь, Элис, сегодня ко мне приезжал Джейкоб. Извинялся за что-то, я так и не поняла, за что. А потом помог мне приготовить ужин. Вот только не знаю, зачем он отбирает у меня нож! Неужели думает, что я не умею готовить? Но я же готовлю каждый день. Не помню, правда, что, но мы же не голодные.   
  
22 марта   
  
Ох, Элис, сегодня такой счастливый день! Я видела его! Представляешь? Понимаю, я не нужна ему. Может быть, он вернулся в Форкс по каким-то важным делам? Он стоял около дома, я заметила в окно. Выбежала на улицу, он стоял у кромки леса. Я подошла ближе, а он посмотрел на меня своими медовыми глазами, нежно так. Или показалось? Ох, не знаю, Элис, но так хочется верить, что он не обижается на меня. Долго смотрел, а потом говорит: «Белла, я же сказал, ты не нужна мне». Развернулся – и ушел в лес. Знаешь, Элис, а мне ведь не было больно. Уже нет. Я разозлилась! Ведь он вернулся, значит, я нужна ему! Пошла следом – но не нашла. Вернулась поздно, папа нервничал. Я объяснила ему, что видела Эдварда и что не следует на меня злиться. Ведь я люблю его. И он меня любит.   
Кажется, к ужину приходил Джейк. Не уверена, может, показалось.   
  
23 марта   
  
Элис, весь день я провела у окна, а Чарли все пытался уговорить меня куда-то ехать. Я сердилась и отказывалась уезжать, ведь могу пропустить его приход! Джейк тоже, кажется, был, пытался уговаривать, но я не согласилась. Элис, ты ведь меня понимаешь? Тогда папа куда-то ушел, а Джейк побыл недолго и тоже ушел. Чарли вернулся через пару часов с каким-то мужчиной. Тот меня все спрашивал о чем-то, я что-то отвечала, но не сводила глаз с кромки леса. Когда они, наконец, оставили меня в покое, я увидела его! На том же месте, что обычно. Но я уже не дала ему уйти просто так! Когда он только начал говорить, я не стала дожидаться, пока он развернется и спрячется в лесу. А подошла и обхватила его руками. Не успела – он исчез. Наверное, еще не время.   
  
25 марта   
  
Элис, сегодня был непростой день. Мне трудно тебе писать, но я пишу, потому что ты должна знать все новости. Чарли принес какие-то таблетки и сказал, что их прописал врач, который приходил ко мне. Так этот мужчина был врач? Наверное. Мне было все равно, я смотрела в окно и боялась пропустить его появление. Но папа попросил, чтобы я не забывала пить таблетки. Я пообещала, что обязательно буду. Мне было очень стыдно перед Чарли, я и так заставляю его волноваться. Но скоро все наладится, Элис. Он скоро вернется совсем, я чувствую это. И все станет как раньше.   
В ожидании Эдварда я все время напоминала себе о том, что надо выпить лекарство. Шла к ночному столику, а потом вдруг опять оказывалась у окна. И напоминала себе о данном папе обещании. Все никак не могла вспомнить – приняла лекарство уже или нет? Но если папа спросит, я должна быть уверена в ответе. Я снова шла к столику, но потом оказывалась у окна. И вдруг мне стало так плохо, я, наверное, съела на завтрак что-то несвежее или мне не подошло это лекарство? Рядом со мной откуда-то взялся Джейк. Он кричал на меня, что-то про таблетки. Потом заставил меня принять холодный душ и уложил в кровать. Я очень попросила его не рассказывать Чарли. Наверное, у меня непереносимость этого лекарства. Джейк пообещал, что не скажет и велел мне поспать. Я заснула ненадолго. Но мне уже не приснился ангел. А только ночь и черная река. Я захожу в нее все глубже и глубже. По грудь, потом по шею, потом с головой. И продолжаю идти. А потом открываю рот, чтобы вдохнуть, и глотаю темную грязную воду. Захлебываюсь и просыпаюсь от чьих-то криков. Как они меня утомили. Но у меня все хорошо.   
  
30 марта   
  
Элис, ты не должна больше за меня волноваться. Эдвард уже со мной! Вчера ночью он сидел в своем любимом кресле. Он не обижается на меня, хоть и молчит, но я же чувствую. Прижимаюсь к нему, и… я такая счастливая, Элис. Утром, правда, проснулась еще до рассвета – а его нет. Выглянула в окно, он уходит по дороге. Когда выбежала, он уже скрылся. Он такой быстрый, я решила догнать его и села в пикап… А потом так неожиданно рассвело. Я на краю скалы, внизу океан. Он рядом. Улыбнулся мне и спрыгнул вниз. Я закричала! Но вот он снова рядом со мной. Махнул рукой, будто позвал с собой – и опять прыгнул. Он хочет, чтобы я тоже прыгнула с ним? Я не решилась, немного страшно… Но, может, завтра?..


	2. Часть вторая. Джейкоб

Сильная жалость чем-то похожа на ощущение вины.   
Владислав Крапивин. Дети Синего фламинго.

 

Это зашло слишком далеко.   
Я сам позволил этому случиться.   
И сам это исправлю.   
Белла Свон, дочь лучшего друга моего отца, сошла с ума. Я не хотел признаваться себе в этом. И Чарли не хотел. Никто. Но пора.   
Мы познакомились с Беллой прошлой весной, когда она переехала в Форкс к отцу. Я починил для нее старый пикап отца и пригнал его из резервации. Белла показалась мне симпатичной, хоть и отнеслась ко мне так, словно я был десятилетним мальчишкой, а не младше ее всего на два года.   
Второй раз мы встретились на пляже в Ла Пуш, куда она приезжала с друзьями. Я рассказывал ей какие-то легенды своего племени. Легенды… Идиот.   
Еще раз мы виделись на весеннем балу, куда отец отправил меня предупредить ее не встречаться с Эдвардом Калленом. Тогда я еще не знал, почему.   
Потом… Потом он ее бросил. Когда я стал оборотнем, узнал всю правду о «легендах» и вампирах. А Белла сошла с ума.   
Сначала все думали, что пройдет. Отец был рад - пиявки покинули наши места, а Каллен отвязался от Беллы. Когда Чарли приезжал в гости, постоянно говорил о ней. О том, как она постоянно сидит в комнате и ни на что не реагирует. Перестала ходить в школу. Почти ничего не ест.   
Отец уверял его, что это подростковая влюбленность, а подростки остро на все реагируют, но скоро станет легче. Обнадеживал тем, что Каллен – не пара для Беллы, и все к лучшему.   
Но ни легче, ни лучше не становилось.   
В конце зимы Чарли решил, что так больше продолжаться не может, и собрался отправить Беллу в Финикс к матери. Говорили даже о неврологической клинике и курсе лечения. Но Белла устроила Чарли жуткий скандал и разнесла всю свою комнату практически в щепки. И он опустил руки. Но с тех пор все, вроде бы, более-менее пошло на лад.   
Вроде бы…   
Белла опять начала ходить в школу. А отец попросил меня присмотреть за ней хоть немного, очень переживая за Чарли, который буквально поседел за эти полгода.   
Когда в конце февраля мы приехали в гости к Свонам, я увидел Беллу впервые за последние месяцы.   
И ужаснулся.   
От нее осталась бледная тень с горящими глазами на осунувшемся лице. Движения были резкими и порывистыми, она то и дело бормотала что-то себе под нос и невпопад улыбалась. Казалось, что Белла не слышит обращенных к ней слов. Половины – так точно. Я говорил очень тихо и медленно, холодея от того, что вижу перед собой.   
Когда Белла взяла нож, чтобы нарезать сыр для сэндвичей, она вдруг замерла и сильно сжала рукоятку. Не понимая, чего от нее можно ожидать, я аккуратно вынул нож из ее рук.   
В машине я сказал отцу, что Белле нужна помощь. И точно нет моя. Но он только горестно вздохнул и повторил просьбу присмотреть за ней, пока Чарли не решится на что-либо.   
Я заезжал к ней несколько раз, но, по-моему, Белла даже не замечала моего присутствия. Возвращаясь из школы, она сидела в кресле в своей комнате и смотрела в окно. Побыв около нее какое-то время, я уходил незадолго до прихода Чарли. Мне очень хотелось помочь. Но чем? Все, что я мог, это смотреть на хрупкую девушку, которая замкнулась в себе. Да еще и из-за кого? Мерзкого кровопийцы, который высосал ее досуха и бросил.   
В один из дней Белла неожиданно приехала ко мне в резервацию. Пришлось вести ее в гараж, где в этот момент я ремонтировал байк. Сочтя это хорошим знаком, я попытался растормошить ее какими-то шутками и историями. Однако быстро понял, что это бесполезно – Белла попросту не слышала меня. Делала вид, что слушает, даже улыбалась порой – но не слышала. Страшно.   
Чуть позже в гараж явились Сэт, Квил и Эмбри. Из моих мыслей они отлично знали, что происходит с Беллой Свон, поэтому смотрели на нее с любопытством. Она заметила, как ни странно. Поежившись, будто от холода, поднялась и ушла.   
\- Что ты возишься с ней? – спросил Эмбри, когда я встал, чтобы пойти следом. – Она же ненормальная. Связалась с пиявкой – а теперь тронулась, если не наоборот. Ха.   
И ухмыльнулся. А мне вдруг захотелось ему врезать.   
Жалость. Все, что я испытывал к Белле – это острая жалость.   
Быть может, сложись что-то по-другому, между нами могло бы быть что-то еще, кроме ее безумия и моей жалости. Она ведь была симпатичной девчонкой. Но не сложилось.   
На следующий день я приехал, чтобы извиниться за парней. Зря, конечно. Она все равно не слышала меня. Но я побыл рядом, помог приготовить ужин, точнее, приготовил его сам. От Беллы толку мало.   
Через несколько дней ей стало еще хуже. Белла уверяла Чарли, что видит Эдварда. Говорила, что он скоро вернется.   
Отец уговорил Чарли хотя бы попробовать отвести ее к врачу, чтобы он выписал лекарства. Но она наотрез отказалась выходить из дома и вообще вставать из своего кресла. Тогда Чарли привез доктора к ней. Тот задал Белле несколько вопросов, на которые она, пусть и рассеяно, но, к моему удивлению, ответила. Затем прописал антидепрессанты и велел обратиться к нему, если через пару недель не будет улучшения.   
Улучшения не было. Уже на следующий день, как обычно придя к ней в обед, я обнаружил Беллу лежащей на полу около окна. Рядом – пустая упаковка из-под таблеток. Кое-как растормошив, я потащил ее в туалет, а потом сунул под ледяной душ. Только когда она пришла в себя, почувствовал, как дрожу от запоздалой паники. Я собирался позвонить Чарли, но Белла принялась умолять меня этого не делать. Ее бездонные и безумные глаза смотрели с такой мольбой, что я дрогнул.   
И зря.   
С того момента я, кажется, заразился ее ненормальностью. Боялся оставить ее без присмотра и при этом не говорил Чарли о том, что Белла чуть не покончила с собой. И корил себя за это. Но все равно не говорил. А просто проводил каждую свободную минуту около нее, проклиная себя последними словами и уверяя себя, что завтра расскажу.   
Но завтра я вновь смотрел на Беллу, которая не видела меня, и опять ничего не делал.   
До этого самого дня, пока не поймал ее, собиравшуюся прыгнуть со скалы. Я был дома, когда позвонил Чарли и сообщил отцу, что Белла пропала. Проснувшись утром, он не нашел ее в комнате. И пикапа тоже не нашел.   
Не став полагаться на догадки, я, перевоплотившись, положился на волчьи нюх и зоркость.   
Я успел. Поймал ее на самом краю скалы, под которой была пропасть с острыми камнями внизу. Но Белла видела там океанские волны и Эдварда, который звал ее снизу.   
Это зашло слишком далеко.   
Я сам позволил этому быть.   
И сам это исправлю.   
Сейчас я сидел в пикапе на последнем повороте к дому Чарли Свона и набирался смелости добиться своего любыми способами.   
Беллу сегодня же нужно отвезти в клинику. В следующий раз я могу не успеть.   
Сама Белла была рядом, на пассажирском сидении. Безразличная ко всему. Хрупкая. Красивая. Несчастная. И безумная.   
Сцепив зубы, я провернул ключ в замке зажигания. И в тот же миг в нос ударил отвратительный запах мертвечины, а по позвоночнику пронеслась огненная дрожь трансформации…


	3. Часть 3. Джейкоб

Единственный способ защитить любимых — это отказаться и уйти,   
унося свое проклятье …   
Вера Камша. Шар Судеб

 

Покинуть Беллу было равносильно тому, чтобы самостоятельно, недрогнувшей рукой вырвать из груди сердце и смять его в ладони, выдавливая кровь по капле до тех пор, пока оно не станет бесполезным и мертвым куском мышцы. Я не помнил, каково это – иметь живое сердце, разгоняющее по венам и артериям живую, горячую кровь. Однако когда был рядом с ней, чувствовал себя почти человеком, а не совершенным зверем.   
Я бы им. Хищником, возведенным в абсолют. И тогда, почти век назад, когда Карлайл только обратил меня, и совсем недавно, когда готов был вонзить зубы в тонкую пульсирующую жилку на шее Беллы, сидевшей около меня и не знавшей о том, что может умереть через считанные доли секунды. Юной, доверчивой, любящей Беллы, которую я едва не погубил тогда, которая чуть не погибла позже. Пока я был рядом, смерть шла за ней по пятам, жадно дышала в затылок, как если бы само мое присутствие ставило жизнь любимой под угрозу. Мне показалось, что только так, прибегнув к разлуке, я буду способен защитить ее: от себя ли или от того злого рока, который неизбежно настиг бы свою жертву. Людям не место рядом с такими существами, как я. А лишать Беллу души и человеческой сущности только лишь затем, чтобы сделать счастливым себя до скончания веков, - это слишком большая низость, чтобы я мог на нее пойти.   
Другого выхода не было. После того, как она чудом, во многом лишь благодаря моей способности читать мысли, выжила во время той злополучной вечеринки по случаю Дня рождения, у меня не осталось вариантов.   
Несколько бесконечно долгих дней и ночей я готовился к тому, чтобы уйти, стереть себя из жизни Беллы, зная при этом наверняка, что сам никогда, до самого конца своего существования, не смогу забыть ни единого мига из тех мгновений, что мы были вместе. Я буду помнить все: каждое ее слово, каждый вздох и взмах ресниц, каждый раз, когда румянец смущения разливался по ее фарфоровой коже, а дыхание сбивалось в предчувствии поцелуя. И все, что мне останется, это прокручивать короткие мгновения в идеальной памяти совершенного хищника, как старую кинопленку, не надеясь, что хоть одно из воспоминаний затрется и потеряет былую яркость. Она не сможет приходить ко мне даже во снах, поскольку мы лишены этой милости. И сон же не сможет подарить мне даже мнимую передышку, облегчая острую боль от пустоты на месте несуществующего вырванного сердца.   
Боль и чувство потери – вот и все, что будет скрашивать мое одиночество. Однако вдобавок к этому будет еще и понимание того, что своим уходом я спас ее. Уберег от смерти или же от превращения в одну из нас, что было равносильно первому исходу.   
Она забудет. Должна забыть, поскольку человеческая память милостива. Долгая и счастливая в будущем жизнь превратит воспоминания обо мне лишь в блеклые картинки, потрескавшиеся фото, которые приятно пересматривать в моменты ностальгии. Но не более того.   
Я знал, что поступаю правильно. Однако понимание этого никоим образом не сделало боль хоть на градус менее острой. Я швырнул в лицо Белле злые, лживые слова и бросил свое тело вперед на предельной скорости, желая оказаться на сотни километров вдали от Форкса. Как будто бы это могло избавить меня от прокручивающихся в мыслях раз за разом звуков ее голоса, от стона, которым прозвучали во мне ее последние слова. Словно это могло унять ослепительную боль от кислоты, которая, как мне казалось, неслась по моим окаменевшим венам. Боль, в стократ более сильную, чем та, что я помнил от обращения.   
Воспоминания заслонили все остальное, что осталось в пустом существовании, которое я давно не мог назвать жизнью, а теперь не в силах был окрестить даже бытием. Лишь существованием совершенного тела, лишенного права на старость и обычную смерть.   
Воспоминания были более яркими, нежели все то, что я видел перед собой в те дни, когда я пытался хоть немного унять отчаяние, овладевшее мной всецело.   
Я не вполне осознавал, что делаю, и лишь пытался обуздать вспышки гнева и ярости, порой ослеплявшие меня стремление разрушать все вокруг. Общение с семьей пришлось свести до минимума. Подвергать любимых людей необходимости видеть меня таким, разбитым и неспособным здраво мыслить, было слишком жестоко. Я не переставал надеяться, что со временем смогу взять под контроль эмоции, мысли, чувства и беспощадные воспоминания в достаточной мере для того, чтобы вернуться к семье. Однако дни складывались в недели, недели превращались в месяцы, а облегчения все не было.   
Стараясь заставить себя двигаться, чтобы не покориться стремлению неподвижно лежать в любом безлюдном месте, истязая себя мыслями, я уехал в Южную Америку. Именно там, по некоторым сведениям, скрылась Виктория, на которой я мог бы выместить хоть бы крупицы всепоглощающей ярости. Увы, за эти месяцы мне не удалось найти ни следа ее пребывания в этой части планеты.   
Я запретил семье вмешиваться в жизнь Беллы. Умолял Элис не просматривать линии вероятности ее жизни. Велел остальным никогда не звонить и не писать ей. Ведь только так существовал шанс на то, что она избавится от проклятья, нависавшего над ней при нашей близости, и сможет жить так, словно бы и никогда не была с нами знакома.   
Однако вчера весь оплот моего существования, который позволял мне не кричать от боли, - вера в то, что у Беллы все хорошо – рухнул. Звонок Элис, чей нервный голос взорвался во мне тревогой, в один миг разрушил все столь тщательно возводимые мной внутренние баррикады.   
Элис увидела, как Белла собирается прыгнуть с утеса на острые камни. А дальше ничего – лишь пустота и темнота на месте будущего той, ради которой я готов был на все.   
Я не знал, успею ли спасти ее. Я даже не знал, исполнится ли пророчество Элис, или же Белла изменит свое решение. В тот момент все размышления и мысли смыло кипящей волной паники и боли. Всю дорогу до Форкса я старался не думать о том, что Белла, моя Белла, действительно решила покончить с собой. Это не могло быть правдой, ведь человеческая память за истекший с момента нашего расставания срок должна была позволить ей пережить острую боль разлуки. Полгода – песчинка для меня, но целый мост в другую жизнь для нее.   
Я был в Форксе на следующее утро. Полубезумный от тревоги и горя. Одно лишь желание – успеть – овладело мной целиком.   
Я ворвался в дом Беллы, даже не постучав, а просто сорвав дверь с петель, не заботясь о том, что могут подумать обо мне она и ее отец, будь они внутри. Однако дом был пуст. Знакомые стены встретили меня запахом пыли и запустения, удивительным для жилого помещения. Я промчался по комнатам, убедившись в том, что здесь никого нет. Однако Белла ушла не так давно, возможно, утром. Ее запах был так силен, что прошелся наждаком по горлу, иссушая его. Я на миг зажмурился, давая себе время, чтобы вновь привыкнуть к нему, посадить на цепь вновь вскинувшего голову внутри меня зверя.   
Вещи Беллы были на месте, что значило - она не покинула Форкс и не уехала к матери в Финикс. Взглянув на часы, я с едва ощутимым облегчением подумал, что она может быть в школе. И побежал туда через лес. Я не обращал внимания на взгляды, которыми меня встретили ученики. Все, что мне было нужно – найти Беллу. Однако в школе ее не оказалось, и ужас затопил меня до краев, лишая способности здраво мыслить. Не уверен, что в тот момент я способен был овладеть собой в достаточной степени, чтобы выглядеть на сто процентов человеком. Лишь краем воспаленного сознания я отмечал, что преграждавшие мне путь ученики расступаются, давая свободно покинуть здание школы и провожая меня странными взглядами. Возбуждение и страх были слишком велики, чтобы я стал привычно анализировать их мысли, выискивая в них подозрения. Все это казалось неважным и бесконечно далеким, как только в голове вновь и вновь билась мысль: «Неужели я все-таки опоздал?»   
И мысль эта нашла свое подтверждение в тот момент, когда я, безостановочно прочесывая окрестности Форкса, наткнулся на запах Беллы, бесконечно манящий и прекрасный в своей жадной притягательности. Он обрывался на утесе, будучи лишь тенью себя настоящего.   
Тот миг стал для меня последним. Для меня истинного, столетнего вампира Эдварда Каллена, который тешил себя мыслью о том, что он – не чудовище. Который считал, что у него есть право на любовь или хотя бы на воспоминания о ней, подарившей ему любовь. О девушке, которую он собственными руками толкнул в спину, разбивая ее хрупкое тело о камни.   
Мое существование далее не имело ни малейшего смысла, и я готов был изобрести любой способ, чтобы покончить с ним в кратчайшие сроки.   
Однако перед этим считал себя обязанным поговорить с Чарли Своном. Извиниться? Наверное. Я готов был к тому, что он может обозвать меня чудовищем, которым и являлся. Был готов ко всему, ведь это все более не было важным. И все же уехать в поисках смерти без этих последних, быть может, и ненужных никому слов, я не мог.   
Вернувшись к дому, в котором когда-то проводил целые ночи, наблюдая за сном Беллы, я замер на пороге перед зияющим пустотой и чернотой проемом на месте сорванной с петель двери, не в силах заставить себя сделать следующий шаг.   
Знакомый звук мотора пикапа Беллы донесся до меня так издалека, словно я был не здесь. Впрочем, возможно, я уже и не был здесь, а догорал в своем собственном персональном аду.   
Я спустился с крыльца, однако звук замер в отдалении, и машина так и появилась в поле моего зрения. Стараясь двигаться с человеческой скоростью, я побежал на звук и, завернув за угол, увидел знакомый старый пикап, на водительском сидении которого, опустив голову на руль, сидел Джейкоб Блэк – оборотень из резервации Ла Пуш. Мой заклятый враг. Тот, кто мог стать моим спасением, прервав мое существование. Мысль о том, что он скоро все закончится, неожиданно придала мне сил.   
И лишь тогда я увидел ее.   
Белла сидела рядом с ним, едва заметная на слишком большом для нее пассажирском сидении. Ее лицо выглядело ужасающе бледным и истощенным. Я успел это подметить еще до того, как на поверхность сознания прорвалось понимание: она жива.   
Невыносимо медленно я двинулся к машине, словно непродуманным резким движением мог спугнуть видение, которым казалась мне Белла в те секунды.   
Мой взгляд был прикован к ее лицу. Она не видела меня, поскольку сидела, опустив глаза.   
Мое движение было прервано скрежетом открывающейся дверцы и последовавшим за ним разъяренным рыком. Инстинкты позволили вовремя отшатнуться, и зубы обернувшегося волка щелкнули в сантиметре от моей шеи. Еще пару минут назад я с готовностью подставил бы свое тело на растерзание волку. Но не теперь, когда я не мог отвести глаз от Беллы, которая не сменила позы и не подняла взгляда, словно не услышав звериного рева оборотня.   
Стремительно отдалившись на несколько шагов, я поднял руки в примирительном жесте, намереваясь показать застывшему напротив меня в угрожающей стойке зверю, что не намерен драться.   
Но тут в меня ворвались его мысли. Одна за другой, они вонзались заостренными стальными ножами с такой силой и злостью, что я невольно пошатнулся.   
Блэк хотел убить меня, разорвать на части. Однако перед этим он намеревался уничтожить меня пониманием того, что я наделал. Картинки, в которые облекались его мысли в моей голове, были чудовищны.   
Я жестоко ошибся. Непростительно. Надеясь на милосердие человеческой памяти, я не учел ни силы человеческих чувств, ни слабости человеческой психики.   
Он швырял в меня воспоминание за воспоминанием. Обо всем, что происходило с Беллой за эти полгода. О ее тоске, отчаянии, безнадежности, о таблетках и попытке самоубийства. О безумии, в плен которого попала Белла.   
Он четвертовал меня заживо, заставляя корчиться под шквалом безмолвных обвинений, на которые мне нечего было ответить. Он не поверил бы ни единому слову о моих благих намерениях. Впрочем, и я сам в них больше не верил.   
Я уничтожил Беллу. И у меня не было повода хоть на миг засомневаться в словах Блэка. Моей Беллы больше не было. Я осознал это в полной мере, когда она подняла на меня взгляд глубоких карих глаз цвета горького шоколада и тут же вновь безучастно опустила голову.   
Я закрыл глаза и опустил руки, давая тем самым оборотню знак, что он может убить меня. Это было лишь малой толикой той расплаты, которой я заслуживал. Но он отчего-то медлил. Только тогда я шокировано расслышал в его мыслях еще кое-что, помимо бесконечного потока горьких обвинений. Надежду. Он все еще надеялся на то, что Белле можно помочь. И страх. Ему казалось, что с моей смертью исчезнет последняя нить, которая дарила ему ту хрупкую надежду.   
\- Джейкоб, я не хотел, - произнес я, не узнавая собственного голоса. – Хотел всего лишь дать Белле шанс на обычную жизнь. Именно поэтому ушел.   
Сам не знаю, зачем сказал это. По крайней мере, вовсе не затем, чтобы Блэк меня простил. Я не заслуживал этого от него, ведь именно он был рядом с Беллой во все те дни, когда меня не было. И все же хотелось, чтобы он понял.   
«Ты заставил ее полюбить себя, а потом просто сбежал», - выплюнул оборотень, сопроводив немое обвинение красноречивым волчьим рыком.   
\- Я не хотел обращать ее в вампира. А это произошло бы так или иначе, если бы я остался. Потому что рано или поздно я бы обратил ее, спасая от смерти. Не смог бы иначе!   
И вдруг пришло озарение.   
\- Обращение может спасти ее от безумия! – практически выкрикнул я. – Элис. Моя сестра даже не помнит своей человеческой жизни, осознав себя только после того, как стала вампиром.   
Уже договорив, я понял весь ужас собственных слов. Обратить Беллу? Совершить то, против чего восставало все внутри меня. Дать ей сгинуть в сумасшествии? Отправить ее в клинику, дав лишь крошечную надежду на то, что с годами ее разум хоть немного просветлится, и дать оборотню себя убить?   
Закрыв глаза, я пытался найти правильное решение. Окажись ее разум сильнее, мне и в голову не пришло бы обратить ее. Но в данном случае…   
Приняв решение и повернувшись к Блэку, я увидел его уже в облике человеке, сидящим на бампере пикапа, обхватив руками голову. Он тоже решал. Я отчетливо слышал, как его мысли мечутся между желанием помочь Белле и ненавистью к вампирам. Что же, он вложил в нее столько души, что имеет право высказать свое мнение по этому вопросу. Хотя оно почти не имело значения для меня.   
\- Ты возьмешь ее и уберешься отсюда навсегда. Если кто-либо из вас появится в этих местах, я за себя не отвечаю, - Блэк говорил зло, сквозь зубы, но ему было больно.   
Коротко кивнув, я подошел к пикапу и взял Беллу на руки. Она посмотрела на меня с безразличием и не стала сопротивляться.   
\- А как же…? – обернулся я к Блэку.   
\- Я скажу, что она спрыгнула со скалы, - прохрипел он. – Господи, это убьет Чарли… - добавил он шепотом, но затем прорычал мне в лицо: - А теперь убирайся!   
Мне не нужно было повторять дважды.


End file.
